produce_101fandomcom-20200222-history
Park Haeyoon
|birthday = January 10, 1996 |nationality = Korean |blood_type = A |height = 157 cm |weight = 43 kg |years_trained = 3 years 10 months |original_rank = A |reevaluation_rank = D |currently = Cherry Bullet member }}Park Haeyoon (박해윤) is currently an idol under FNC Entertainment. She was a competitor on Produce 48. However, she ranked #19 on the finale, being eliminated from the final lineup, and was unable to make it into IZ*ONE. Career & History After Produce 48 finished, FNC Entertainment announced that they would be debuting a new girl group called Cherry Bullet. Haeyoon was announced to be the main vocalist of the new group. They made their official debut on January 21, 2019 with the single "Q&A". Discography Produce 48 * "ネッコヤ (Pick Me)" (2018) * "내꺼야 (Pick Me)" (2018) * "See You Again" (2018) * "We Together" (2018) Cherry Bullet Albums * Let's Play Cherry Bullet (2019) * Love Adventure (2019) Songs * "Q&A" (2019) * "Really Really" (네가 참 좋아) (2019) * "Hands Up" (무릎을 탁 치고) (2020) Filmography Music Videos Produce 48 * Pick Me (2018) * Pick Me Trainee Ver. (2018) Cherry Bullet * Q&A (2019) * Really Really (2019) * Hands Up (2020) Television * Produce 48 (2018) * V-1 (2019) Gallery Promotional Cherry Bullet Hae Yoon reveal.png|Cherry Bullet Reveal Park Haeyoon Let's Play Cherry Bullet Teaser 1.jpg|''Let's Play Cherry Bullet'' (1) Park Haeyoon Let's Play Cherry Bullet Teaser 2.jpg|''Let's Play Cherry Bullet'' (2) Park Haeyoon Let's Play Cherry Bullet Teaser 3.jpg|''Let's Play Cherry Bullet'' (3) Park Haeyoon Let's Play Cherry Bullet Teaser 4.jpg|''Let's Play Cherry Bullet'' (4) Park Haeyoon Love Adventure Promo 1.jpg|''Love Adventure'' (1) Park Haeyoon Love Adventure Promo 2.jpg|''Love Adventure'' (2) Park Haeyoon Love Adventure Promo 3.jpg|''Love Adventure'' (3) Park Haeyoon Love Adventure Promo 4.jpg|''Love Adventure'' (4) Park Haeyoon Hands Up Promo 2.jpg|"Hands Up" (1) Park Haeyoon Hands Up Promo 3.jpg|"Hands Up" (2) Park Haeyoon Hands Up Promo 4.jpg|"Hands Up" (3) Produce 48 Park Haeyoon Produce 48.jpg Park Haeyoon Promotional 1.jpg Park Haeyoon Promotional 2.jpg Park Haeyoon Promotional 3.jpg Park Haeyoon Promotional 4.jpg Park Haeyoon Promotional 5.jpg Park Haeyoon Promotional 6.jpg Park Haeyoon Promotional 7.jpg Park Haeyoon Promotional 8.jpg Park Haeyoon Promotional 9.jpg Park Haeyoon Promotional 10.jpg Park Haeyoon Promotional 11.jpg Videos ENG sub PRODUCE48 FNCㅣ박해윤ㅣ고막여친의 우쿨렐레 연주 @자기소개 1분 PR 180615 EP.0|Self Introduction PRODUCE48 48스페셜 윙크요정, 내꺼야!ㅣ박해윤(FNC) 180615 EP.0|Wink Challenge PRODUCE48 48스페셜 도전! 아.이.컨.택ㅣ박해윤(FNC) 180615 EP.0|Eye Contact Challenge PRODUCE48 48스페셜 마이크, 내꺼야!ㅣ박해윤(FNC)+나고은(RBW) - ♬꿈처럼 180615 EP.0|Karaoke Challenge PRODUCE48 48스페셜 히든박스 미션ㅣ박해윤(FNC) vs 나고은(RBW) 180615 EP.0|Hidden Box Challenge PRODUCE48 단독 풀버전 FNC 조아영, 박해윤 ♬Power @기획사별 퍼포먼스 180622 EP.2|Company Evaluation PRODUCE48 단독 직캠 일대일아이컨택ㅣ박해윤 - ♬내꺼야 180629 EP.3|Pick Me Trainee Ver. Eye Contact PRODUCE48 단독 직캠 일대일아이컨택ㅣ박해윤 - 트와이스 ♬OOH-AHH하게 1조 @그룹 배틀 180629 EP.3|OHH-AHH Eye Contact PRODUCE48 단독 직캠 일대일아이컨택ㅣ박해윤 - 보아 ♬메리크리 @보컬&랩 포지션 평가 180720 EP.6|Merry Chri Eye Contact PRODUCE48 단독 직캠 일대일아이컨택ㅣ박해윤 - ♬다시 만나 @콘셉트 평가 180817 EP.10|See You Again Eye Contact PRODUCE48 48스페셜 FNC - 박해윤 l 당신의 소녀에게 투표하세요 180810 EP.9|Vote For Your Girl PRODUCE48 최종회 앞으로 잘 부탁해 최종 데뷔 평가 무대 180831 EP.12|We Together Produce 48 Ranking Category:Contestants Category:Season 3 Contestants Category:Cherry Bullet